


Преимущество дипломатического иммунитета

by fandom_MassEffect, MilvaBarring



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Чем еще заняться крогану в тихом гостиничном номере на Цитадели, кроме как потрахаться с товарищем по команде?





	Преимущество дипломатического иммунитета

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The benefits of diplomatic immunity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700406) by [Lost_gallifrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_gallifrey/pseuds/Lost_gallifrey). 



Похороны Шепарда казались Рексу совершенно бессмысленной затеей. 

Разношерстные представители человечества, официальные лица и советники толкали речи битый час, а уцелевшие члены команды «Нормандии» стояли вокруг с трагическими и постными лицами. Вернее, все, кроме Тали… кварианочка начала плакать, как только пустой гроб опустили в могилу, вырытую в искусственной почве Президиума, и продолжала громко всхлипывать на плече у Лиары, пока ее лицевая маска полностью не запотела.

Гаррус тоже там был, стоял в почетном карауле с другими офицерами СБЦ. Рекс не разговаривал с ним несколько месяцев, после того, как придурок объявил, что собирается вернуться в СБЦ — приползти к ним, поджав хвост, как побитый щенок варрена.

Между прочим, Рексу было похрен. Да даже если б он собрался без гравиранца из челнока выпрыгивать, Рекс бы пальцем не шевельнул, чтобы его остановить. Неясно только, зачем было бодать Гарруса башкой, когда тот поделился планами насчет СБЦ… но, впрочем, Рекс всегда считал, что глупцов надо наказывать.

Так что Гаррус вернулся к своим погрязшим в бумажках бюрократам, а Рекс отправился на Тучанку, чтобы трахать там кроганских женщин и, наконец, смыть с кожи запах турианца. Но бывали ночи, когда Рексу, уставшему от подвигов, приходилось гнать от себя воспоминания. Воспоминания о странном металлическом блеске гаррусовских пластин под струями душа на «Нормандии», когда Рекс терся о него, держа его на руках. Гаррус обнимал его ногами за талию, а Рекс зажимал ему рот, чтобы он не перебудил всех своими блядскими стонами.

Или о подземной пиратской базе на какой-то задрипаной планете. Шепард вышел из пещеры, чтобы вызвать «Нормандию», а Рекс воспользовался моментом, чтобы завалить Гарруса на залитый кровью ящик и оттрахать еще теплым дулом его же собственной винтовки.

Всего лишь горсточка украденных мгновений, но каждого из них хватало, чтобы Рекс наваливался на лежащую рядом женщину, вжимался в податливую плоть, заставляя себя не мечтать о том, чтобы у рук, которые его обнимали, были тонкие пальцы, оканчивающиеся когтями.

Вот поэтому Рекс на протяжении всей бесконечной церемонии пялился на Гарруса поверх толпы. Турианец стоял по стойке «смирно» и делал вид, будто не замечает его взглядов. После похорон все разбрелись. Офицеры СБЦ вернулись к службе, а члены команды направились в бар, слишком тихий, фешенебельный и чистый по стандартам Рекса. Поэтому он свалил и в следующие несколько часов нажирался ринколом в «Логове Коры».

Кончилось тем, что только с неохотой предоставленный Советом дипломатический иммунитет спас Рекса от нескольких дней в каталажке. Какие-то двое мелких говнюков слишком развыступались, и Рекс воспользовался возможностью поучить их хорошим манерам. Когда с пола смыли кровь, угрюмый офицер-человек проводил Рекса в предоставленный Советом гостиничный номер и очень уважительно посоветовал впредь этот номер не покидать.

Номер оказался странным. Здесь мог бы разместиться весь клан Урднот, еще бы и для варренов осталось место. Честно говоря, сюда бы влезла и сама Калрос, если бы свернулась клубком.

Рекс долго бродил по номеру, пока не уяснил три вещи: ему скучно, он голоден и явно возбужден. В принципе в этом не было ничего удивительного — он выпил, подрался… возникшее вслед за этим желание поебаться было для крогана абсолютно естественным. Он уже начал задумываться, не поискать ли по телеку канал с порнухой, как в дверь настойчиво постучали.

С неохотой отворив дверь номера, Рекс удивленно фыркнул. Стоявший на пороге Гаррус выглядел так, как будто попытался в одиночку подавить кроганское восстание. Обычно безупречная форма офицера СБЦ была в полном беспорядке, расстегнутая рубашка свисала с костлявого плеча. А еще Гаррус почему-то был только в одной перчатке и босиком.

— Вакариан? — рявкнул Рекс, заметив у него в руке бутылку… впрочем, от парня и без того несло спиртным. 

— Рэээкс! — отозвался тот медленно и тягуче, как и положено смертельно пьяному существу.

По каким-то необъяснимым причинам Рекс сделал шаг в сторону и позволил ему войти.

— Прэлееестно! — Гаррус развернулся на месте и окинул взглядом богато обставленный номер, еле удержавшись, чтобы не рухнуть на журнальный столик. Каким-то чудом ему удалось пройти через комнату, не запутавшись в собственных шпорах, прислониться к окну и уставиться затуманенным взором на раскинувшиеся внизу жилые сектора.

Рекс смотрел, как он пытается отхлебнуть из бутылки. Горлышко явно не было предназначено для турианцев, и большая часть жидкости выплеснулась ему на рубашку.

— Сколько ты выпил? — поинтересовался Рекс, пока Гаррус заглядывал в бутылку, проверяя, не осталось ли чего на донышке.

— Ээээ… — Он посмотрел на собственные руки, зевнул и выставил вверх три пальца: — Шесть!

Все извращенные фантазии Рекса, в которых так или иначе фигурировал турианец, воспрянули к жизни в один миг. Гаррус был пьян в стельку, Рекс мог сделать с ним все, что угодно, и тот мало того, что не смог бы сопротивляться, так еще и не вспомнил бы на следующий день, что здесь вообще происходило. Вместо этого Рекс схватил его за грудки, протащил через комнату и швырнул на широченную кровать.

— Проспись, щенок. — Рекс грубо прижал его к кровати, чтобы не пытался встать. Гаррус уставился на него с удивлением, словно недоумевая, почему его запихивают в постель одного, но Рекс проигнорировал и его взгляды, и протесты собственного тела.

— Эй, Рекс? — Гаррус снова зевнул, явно пытаясь бороться со сном. — Я ушел.

— Куда ушел?

— Из СБЦ. — Он безуспешно пытался справиться с перекрученной рубашкой. — Я… ушел из СБЦ.

Рекс дождался, пока турианец уснет, а затем, ненавидя себя за излишнюю сентиментальность, стащил с него рубашку и накрыл одеялом.

* * * 

Устроившись на диване, Рекс пришел к выводу, что его ждет ночь плохого кино в компании постоянного спутника — недотраха. Как бы иронично это ни звучало, но лучшим из предлагаемых фильмов оказался идиотский боевик под названием «СБЦ». Среди кроганов он считался комедией, но на середине просмотра Рекс неожиданно понял, что там все серьезно, и сам не заметил, как задремал.

Проснулся он от того, что к нему на колени влезло нечто теплое и голое.

— Что? — буркнул Рекс и обнаружил, что сидит нос к носу с совершенно мокрым турианцем.

С Гарруса все еще текло, и Рекс заметил на ковре следы мокрых когтистых ног, ведущие из ванной. Похоже, о существовании полотенец Гаррус понятия не имел, но, по крайней мере, от него больше не несло винной бочкой. Рекс не удержался, чтобы не схватить его за мокрую задницу и не притянуть к себе. Непривычный для Рекса официальный костюм, который заставила его надеть Лиара, уже промок насквозь, а организм явно проснулся и даже проявлял энтузиазм.

— Ну что, старик? — Гаррус опустил голову и лизнул шрам на шее Рекса. — Тебе не надоело быть порядочным?

— Порядочность тут ни при чем. — Рекс ткнул пальцами в чувствительную талию Гарруса, и тот дернулся. — Просто обычно я трахаюсь с теми, кто уже успел проснуться.

Гаррус тихо засмеялся, обдав горячим дыханием его кожу.

— Обещания, обещания…

— Ты так и не научился язык свой придерживать? — Пуговицы и застежки на костюме Рекса внезапно оказались слишком уж неподдающимися, и он попросту их оторвал, столкнув с себя Гарруса, чтобы скинуть штаны. Когда он снова плюхнулся на диван, Гаррус залез на него, упершись коленями в сиденье дивана по обе стороны от широких рексовских бедер. Похоже, такая поза годилась для турианцев с их странными тазобедренными суставами, но вызвала бы дрожь ужаса у любого человеческого мужчины.

Член Рекса прижимался к мягкой коже на животе Гарруса, оставляя за собой перламутровые ниточки преэякулята. Паховые пластины турианца уже начали раздвигаться, и из них сочилась смазка. Изначально сама мысль о природном любриканте у турианских мужчин казалась Рексу очень странной, но теперь он понял, что ему это нравится.

Гаррус выгнул спину и медленно потерся о его член, одновременно схватив Рекса за руку и сунув два его толстых пальца к себе в рот. Он принялся облизывать их длинным языком, и Рекс уже собрался предложить ему взять в рот кое-что более подходящее, как Гаррус приподнялся на коленях и направил руку Рекса себе между ног — не к паховым пластинам, а чуть дальше.

Рекс почувствовал, как резко дернулся его член, когда пальцы вошли в тело турианца — внутри он был невыносимо горячим и таким же невыносимо тугим. Если не считать того достопамятного случая с винтовкой, это была неизведанная территория — сколько бы Рекс ни мечтал завалить Гарруса на любую доступную поверхность, он прекрасно знал, что стоит нанести хоть малейшую травму, и Шепард ему голову оторвет. Секс между кроганами и турианцами возможен — в этом Рекс убедился, воспользовавшись ссылками Тали в экстранете, но всем было лучше от того, что на Айлосе Гаррус мог ходить, не хромая.

Вогнав пальцы до упора, Рекс попробовал ими пошевелить, наслаждаясь шипением и дрожью турианца — его мышцы сдавливали пальцы, как тиски. Если парень будет так вести себя и дальше, Рекс не сможет поручиться за последствия.

Он заставил Гарруса поднять голову и заглянул в его светлые птичьи глаза, желая убедиться, что тот понимает, что делает.

— Скажи «нет», пацан.

Из горла Гарруса вырвался низкий, дрожащий стон, и он попытался еще глубже насадиться на руку Рекса. А затем провел когтями по собственному животу, оставив кровоточащие царапины, и решительно кивнул. В его взгляде не было даже намека на сомнения.

Рекс раздвинул ногтем щель между паховыми пластинами именно так, как нравилось Гаррусу — уверенно и грубо. Эти разъезжающиеся пластины до сих пор казались ему странноватыми в лучшем случае и стремноватыми в худшем, но ощущение горячего и гладкого члена в руке было знакомым и возбуждающим. Молчать Гаррус в принципе был неспособен, и на мгновение у Рекса промелькнула мысль о том, слышат ли обитатели соседних номеров эти двухтональные стоны и возгласы, но он сразу пришел к выводу, что даже если слышат, то ему насрать.

Рука Рекса была уже мокрой от смазки, и он воспользовался этим, чтобы увлажнить свой член, а затем заставил Гарруса приподняться, чтобы вытащить пальцы и ввести в него толстую головку. Но когда Рекс попытался войти чуть глубже, Гарруса бросило в дрожь, и из его горла вырвался низкий жалобный стон.

Протянув руку, Рекс схватил Гарруса за гребень, ткнувшись пальцами в чувствительное место на затылке, и запрокинул ему голову, заставив выгнуться дугой. Зная, что молодым турианцам практически не требуется времени на восстановление после оргазма, Рекс начал резко дрочить ему второй рукой. Гаррус был невероятно тесным внутри, и нужно было что-то сделать, чтобы он расслабился.

— Ну давай же, Гаррус, — подначивал его Рекс, чувствуя, как член турианца дергается и тяжелеет в руке. — Кончи для меня.

Гаррус кончил с низким рыком, сжав зубы и пропоров когтями на ногах диванную обивку. Рекс продолжал ему дрочить, а когда тот обмяк, схватил его за бедра и резко вошел до конца. Гаррус дернулся так, как будто его подстрелили, и сжал член с такой силой, что Рекс чудом удержался от оргазма в тот же миг.

— Дыши, придурок! — Рекс осторожно двинул бедрами и застонал от потрясающих ощущений.

— Духи, аааа, охуеть! Хрен с ним, с дыханием.

— Я вообще-то не это имел в виду. — Впрочем, Рексу стало поспокойнее, когда поверхностные, судорожные вздохи Гарруса сменились чем-то более подходящим для снабжения кислородом.

Сообразив, что в такой позе двигаться сложновато, Рекс собрался с силами и встал на ноги. Гаррус был тяжелее, чем можно было ожидать по его виду, но Рекс с легкостью удержал его на руках, придерживая за задницу.

Отбросив пинком подвернувшийся под ноги журнальный столик и не обратив внимания на разлетевшуюся вдребезги расписную (и, наверное, ценную) вазу, Рекс прижал Гарруса спиной к стене. Пока тот пытался понять, за что бы ему уцепиться, Рекс слегка сдал назад, а потом толкнулся вперед с такой силой, что спинные пластины Гарруса проехались по стене с громким скрежетом. Непонятно, из чего была сложена эта стена, но для секса с турианцем ей недоставало прочности. К счастью, Гаррус не пытался больше ни за что цепляться, а обхватил Рекса ногами за талию и впился когтями в горб. Его член, зажатый между их телами, снова начал твердеть. Рекс выходил из него почти полностью и входил так резко, что каждый раз его окатывало волной удовольствия. Гаррус был обжигающе горячим и таким тугим, что Рекс чувствовал каждое нервное окончание в своем члене.

Рекс едва успел ощутить приближение оргазма, когда Гаррус кончил во второй раз. Он вскрикнул то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия, задрожал всем телом и обмяк у него на руках.

Кровь Рекса кипела, а напряжение в яйцах свидетельствовало о том, что и его оргазм очень близок. Но ноги уже начали уставать, и поэтому Рекс отнес Гарруса к кровати и сбросил на постель. Широко раздвинув его бедра, Рекс снова вошел в него, наслаждаясь видом распростертого под ним турианца.

Упершись ступнями в толстый пушистый ковер, Рекс продолжал двигаться, и его толчки становились все более резкими. Гаррус, похоже, уже и говорить не мог, а только стонал, вцепившись когтями в задницу Рекса и вынуждая его двигаться быстрее. Когда Рекс кончил, его оргазм был ярким, словно взрыв сверхновой. Он понимал, что слишком сильно сжимает бедра Гарруса и наверняка оставит синяки, но мог только пыхтеть, изливаясь в горячее тело.

— Мммм, — промычал Рекс, выплеснув очередную порцию спермы и вытащив член, внезапно ставший чересчур чувствительным для слишком тесной турианской задницы. По ногам у Гарруса потекло, но, похоже, ему было все равно.

— Ты жив там, Вакариан?

— Мммм, духи, да… Но, наверное, неделю ходить не смогу. — Гаррус взглянул на Рекса сонными глазами. Выглядел он как живая иллюстрация к выражению «вусмерть заебанный».

— Так тебе, наглец, и надо, — Рекс наклонился к нему и щелкнул пальцем по носовой пластине, — за то, что называешь меня стариком!

Рекс пришел к выводу, что турианцы лучше любых солнечных нагревателей. Он редко делил с кем-то свое ложе… или кровать. Секс — это одно, а взаимное доверие между партнерами, позволяющее так подставляться, — совсем другое. И поэтому, проснувшись, Рекс очень удивился, обнаружив, что Гаррус лежит прямо на нем, словно неудобное костлявое одеяло.

Первым желанием Рекса было сбросить Гарруса с кровати. В конце концов, это его комната. Вторая мысль была о том, как странно видеть его настолько расслабленным… Зрелище было почти умилительным. Почти.

Столкнув с себя ногу Гарруса (шпора неприятно царапала ему бедро), Рекс сел в кровати, раздраженно ворча. Вчера он перебрал ринкола, и пробуждение было мучительным.

К удивлению Рекса, Гаррус даже не шелохнулся. Глядя на него, Рекс ощутил неожиданное чувство вины при виде синяков, уже проступивших на коже между пластинами… Иногда он забывал, что при всей своей крутизне и выносливости Гаррус — не кроган. Впрочем, турианец вроде никогда не жаловался…

Рекс не был склонен к проявлениям великодушия. Он старался, чтобы Гаррус получал удовольствие, из чисто эгоистических побуждений — потому что если ему не понравится, он больше не захочет трахаться. Иногда Рекс задумывался о том, как ему повезло, что Гарруса заводит грубый и даже болезненный секс — то, что всегда можно получить от крогана. Но почему-то, мучаясь похмельем, Рекс неожиданно понял, что хочет загладить вину.

Под влиянием порыва, который Рекс позже будет отрицать, он схватил Гарруса за ногу и подтащил к краю кровати. Похоже, Гаррус так устал после вчерашней ночи, что его это даже не разбудило. Но он подскочил, как ужаленный, и возмущенно завопил, как только Рекс лизнул своим широким и мясистым языком щель между паховыми пластинами.

— Рекс! Что за… эй, хватит… я серьезно!

— После всего, что мы вытворяли вчера, ты решил азарийской целкой прикинуться?! — раздраженно рявкнул Рекс. Он и так впервые в жизни решил сделать что-то бескорыстно, а парень даже благодарность проявить не хочет. — И не говори, что ты ни с кем этим не занимался. — Для пущего понимания вопроса Рекс провел языком по внутренней поверхности бедра — вкус оказался необычным, сладковатым, с отчетливым металлическим оттенком.

— Нет… правда, нет, — Гаррус указал на свою зубастую пасть. — Вот ты бы стал подставлять свое самое дорогое… впрочем, нет, не отвечай. Духи, так остановишься ты или нет?!

— Что, и Шепард тебе не отсасывал? — Несмотря на все протесты турианца, Рекс чувствовал, как расходятся его пластины.

— Я не трахался с Шепардом, Рекс!

— Ха, — скептически хмыкнул Рекс, приподняв ногу Гарруса, чтобы добраться до промежности. — А с той шишкой из СБЦ?

— С Паллином? Директором Паллином?! Это же… нет! Просто нет. — Гаррус впился когтями в простыню, и Рекс услышал звук рвущейся ткани. Как хорошо, что счет оплачивает Совет.

Пластины почти совсем разошлись, и Рекс просунул между ними кончик языка, чтобы лизнуть чувствительную головку члена. Гаррус дернулся так, что чуть не двинул его ногой по башке. Рекс увернулся, зажал его ногу подмышкой и постарался запомнить эту реакцию на будущее.

— Ну ладно, ладно! Можешь п-продолжать! — Субгармоники Гарруса были такими громкими, что должны были перебудить половину квартала.

К тому моменту, как Рекс засосал его член себе под язык, Гаррус успел изорвать матрас в клочья. Еще одно доказательство первенства кроганов в сфере орального секса.

Гаррус явно пытался предупредить, что вот-вот кончит, но Рекс, напротив, притянул его ближе к себе, наслаждаясь его беспомощными стонами. И когда тот дернулся, выплеснув в рот Рекса горячую сладковато-соленую жидкость, это почему-то даже не было противно.

— Это… было… ух…

Рекс рассмеялся, глядя на ошеломленное выражение на лице турианца — его мандибулы обвисли, и выглядел он так, словно испытывал одновременно шок и восхищение.

— Не рассчитывай, что я буду часто так тебя ублажать, — ухмыльнулся Рекс. — А то еще со своими трахаться не захочешь.

— Ха-ха! — Гаррус приподнялся на локтях, стряхнул с когтей обрывки наполнителя из матраса и удивленно обвел взглядом комнату. — Ты знаешь… это будет трудно объяснить.

Посмотрев на изорванную постель, дырки в диванной обивке, осколки фарфора, стену в царапинах и выбоинах и покосившийся трехногий стол, Рекс вынужден был согласиться.

— Совет все оплатит, — пожал он плечами. — Чтобы впредь меньше трындели о «межрасовом сотрудничестве».

— Духи, Рекс, ты что… пошутил?

— Нет. Держи! — Рекс швырнул Гаррусу какую-то турианскую тряпку. — Оденься, а то я уже жрать хочу.

По какой-то непонятной причине Гаррус обмотал вокруг талии обрывок простыни и отправился приводить себя в порядок в ванную. Рекс покачал головой — привычки некоторых видов не переставали его удивлять. Какой смысл скромничать с мужиком, который несколько часов назад втрахивал тебя в стену?

Распахнув с ноги дверь, ведущую в коридор, Рекс повел плечами, чтобы броня лучше обхватывала горб, и тут из соседнего номера вышла Лиара.

— Лиара.

Может, в этой гостинице хорошая звукоизоляция? Может, Гаррус орал не так громко, как показалось Рексу?..

— Привет, Рекс. — Азари упорно отводила взгляд, а ее лоб и щеки были почти фиолетовыми. Может, она подумала, что Рекс кого-то подцепил вчера в «Логове Коры»? Какую-нибудь симпатичную кроганскую женщину?..

— Рекс?! — Гаррус, полуголый и взъерошенный (насколько это возможно для турианца), выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы высунуться из ванной и указать пальцем на свои босые ноги. — А мои ботинки где?

— Гаррус? — Лиара недоуменно наморщила лоб, а затем на ее лице отразилось понимание. — Но я думала… ой… ой… — Взгляд азари упал на три параллельные царапины от когтей на вероятно дорогой панели. — О… богиня!

Впоследствии Рекс все пытался понять, то ли до Гарруса в самом деле не дошло, что именно так ужаснуло Лиару, то ли он нарочно решил ее потроллить, но он подошел к ней и утешающе похлопал по плечу.

— Мы немного разгромили комнату, но ты не беспокойся. Рексу не придется за нее платить. У него дипломатический иммунитет.


End file.
